Vengeance
by Hotaru-Musoka
Summary: Shay is a PK in the world. His time is spent trying to get hired by clients, in an attempt to become infamous in the gaming world. Will he reach his goal? What is the cost of infamy?
1. Chapter 1

Today: September 17th, 2014

Theta Root Town: Dun Lorieg

10:00 pm

Shay surveyed the craggy cliffs of Dun Lorieg, his personal favorite Root Town. Hours passed while he stalked the town, waiting for his next client, whose name was "Blathnat".

Shay's only weapon in this game other than a smart wit was his ego. He held his appearance in high regard, only second to his fame. He most treasured the northern style of clothing his character wore, the frosty white cap and regal white clothing. The only part of his online being that had any color to it was the pale peach of his skin, and the powdery blue hair and eyes the gave him a cold and calculating presence.

With a wide grin spread across his face, Shay paced over to the Grunty Farm, where his iron clad transport idled. He observed the somewhat pig-like creature while it grazed; only stopping to check the Chaos Gate for any new arrivals.

Soon after, the familiar rings of golden light formed a cylinder near the large blue Chaos Gate, revealing a player wielding an exotic staff. The character was very anxious as he darted around the gate, but not straying to far from the gold-rimmed portal. His bobbing white hair was dulled only by the crimson eyes that searched frantically for an unknown objective. After a few minutes, Shay decided to check the name floating above the player's head, finding his awaited client. He strode purposefully across the decrepit bridges connecting the separate cliffs of Dun Lorieg.

Had this entire scenario not been part of the gaming experience of "Fragment", Shay would have been much more cautious crossing the planks.

The moment Shay arrived on the same cliff as Blathnat, the other character turned his head

defensively toward him. The both watched the other for a few moments as Blathnat read Shay's name. The tension disappeared from Blathnat's face when he realized that this was the man he was about to employ.

"You are Setanta, the player-killer, yes?" inquired Blathnat with a light Austrian accent.

Shay's anger tore him apart. "It's pronounced SHAY-DAN-TA'! Learn some Celtic mythology, will ya!" He stood in place, panting from his brief rant.

The two were both silent for a moment before Shay dared to bring up the topic the initiated the meeting. "What's this job you want me to do?"

"Ah, yes…that." Responded the calm Blathnat. "We had best go to the edge of town to discuss that matter."

The two crossed over the bridges interspersed throughout the Root Town, and arrived at the Grunty Farm at the edge of town without uttering a single syllable. "This is a well established farm. Is that your Grunty there, the armored one?" opened Blathnat, more than ready for conversation.

"Yes, that's him. I've had him since I joined the game when they were still debugging the system." Shay said, "I've come to call him Connla."

"Pleased to meet you, Connla." Blathnat smiled at the docile creature of code and programming.

"Now, to our business" Shay began.

"Yes, I need you to kill an adversary of mine."

Shay continued, "As you read on the boards, you will need to be a little more generous with information and gold if you want me to carry out this assassination."

"I was just getting started by stating the obvious. Bad habit, I'm fraid. Sorry." Blathnat paused. "Now, this fellow has been on my blacklist' a while now. His username is Culann, and his level is around 48. I've arranged a meeting with him on the field Dog-Dancing Malevolent Tri-Pansy' in this server, 5:00 pm tomorrow." he paused again, "How much would it cost for you to axe' him under the circumstances?" Blathnat waited for Shay's answer.

"Hmm…I would say about 500,000 gold and a level three longarm weapon." said Shay, with no intention to haggle.

Blathnat sighed, but paid hi the gold and told him, "I can give you the spear after the completion of your job."

Shay hastily agreed, sleep tugging at his eyelids. The real person behind his movements got up from his computer chair and watched as the screen turned black.

Next Day: September 18th, 2014 

Theta Root Town: Dun Lorieg

7:00am

Shay was back in his cozy hangout, the Grunty Farm of Dun Lorieg. Although this time he was accompanied by someone other than a client. This time, a close friend by the name of Rostam was sitting on a boulder protruding from the meager patches of grass. His creamy white parka was strewn about him, making him seem much friendlier than he was actually feeling. He was quite discontent for a simple reason; Shay had not quit player-killing yet.

Rostam couldn't allow the silence between him and his comrade continue. "Why haven't you quit PK-ing yet? It's only a matter of time before the Crimson Knights or Administrators catch on. Come on buddy. Quit while you are ahead." Rostam attempted to keep his long-time acquaintance from being deleted.

"Rostam, I'm fully aware of what will happen if I'm caught. My character data will be apprehended and deleted and I won't be allowed to play any file for the next six months. We've gone through this a thousand times. I can't quit yet, Rostam. I've already got a new job that I'll be starting at five o'clock tonight." Shay explained, "This is the only way I'll ever get strong enough to join the Cobalt Knights."

Rostam was shocked by Shay admitting his motivation for his in-game lifestyle. "That's why?" He got up from his rock, dark tresses of hair flying because of his irritated alarm. "All you want is to join that group of aristocrats? The group that serves as a country club in the game?" he sat back down on his boulder and sighed, "Please tell me there is more to what you are doing than that."

"There isn't. All I want is to feel accepted here, be acknowledged as a high-level character. Should there be more to my desires? And why should I have to justify them to you, anyway?"

"I don't know you anymore, Shay. You're not the same person I traversed dungeons with in the beginning." With that, Rostam was hidden behind the rings of light as he logged out.

He left Shay alone on the drafty cliffs, staring at Rostam's forgotten spear beside the boulder.

Same Day: September 18th, 2014

Theta Server: Dog-Dancing Malevolent Tri-Pansy

5:00 pm

Shay arrived on the grassy clearing bordered by distant mountains. The rings of light that

delivered him to the area disappeared, and he immediately saw a three-person party defending

themselves from a vicious monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lizard-like monster moved in closer to the trio of players, one being his target, and swung its hefty claws toward a brown werewolf player. She dodged the attack and swung back with her fist, dealing the final blow to the threatening monster.

Shay got the group's attention by applauding. "You're pretty good." He said to the she-wolf, "Would you consider joining my party…?" opened Shay, prodding for the name that wasn't above her head.

"Teeval, and if you call me puppy' I'll kill you just like I did that Salamander." Responded the defensive wolf-girl, her ears forward and hair bristling.

"Okay," He turned to the other two players, "and you two are…?

"I'm Culann, and this is Cu Roi." said the Blade Master, pointing at the Twin Blade beside him. Shay had already taken note of his target and began to scheme. They all bowed to each other out of respect, Shay making a point to himself of memorizing Culann's appearance. His long brown hair whipped around his face in the wind, but it couldn't hide ever-trusting nature he had toward other players. It was almost as if he was asking to be killed by Shay. The Twin Blade left at that point, struggling to put his double-daggers away in one of the many pouches that covered his person. He bade farewell to his comrades and the stranger, and was quickly enveloped in rings as he logged out. The remaining three players began to chat in the breezy mountain valley.

"So, would you two like to join my party? I might be a little more help to you than that Twin Blade here before." Shay offered hopefully.

Culann answered, "Maybe some other time, but please don't misunderstand. We're helping that Twin Blade get started on the right foot in the game." All the while, Teeval stared at Shay coldly.

She then spoke up, "Who are you, anyway? It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking to join someone's party."

"Ah, sorry bout that. I'm Setanta. Remember the pronunciation, 'cuz if you say it wrong, I'll wring your neck out to a fine cord. You can just save yourselves the trouble and call me Shay." He leaned

forward to shake her hand, but she didn't respond. He abandoned the gesture and asked them again, "Would you like to give me your member addresses so I can mail you and invite you to my party?"

The two players, Culann and Teeval handed over their addresses to Shay without further concern. Shay smiled and invited them, "Would you like to come back here tomorrow morning and trawl the dungeon with me?"

"Sure, 8:30 am, be there or no game." ordered Teeval.

Shay simply smiled and logged out, contented with their response.

"Culann? I don't think we can trust him." whispered Teeval, feeling as if she had just conversed with a demon.

"Relax, Tee. You don't even know him and you're already judging him." Culann disappeared in the rings of light, leaving Teeval in the barren meadow.

**\/**

Next Day: September 19th, 2014

Theta Server: Dog-Dancing Malevolent Tri-Pansy

8:30 am

Three columns of rings appeared on the familiar field. Shay saw his two companions from the other night standing nearby on the field. "Hey, you're here!" Shay shouted excitedly to them. His joyous smile suddenly turned into a malicious grin, "That makes this all the easier." Shay executed a rapid series of strikes, killing Culann before he was even aware of what happened.

Teeval was frozen in her tracks by fear, and she met the same fate as Culann seconds later.

"Night, night, Puppy-Girl." was the last thing Teeval heard before she was sent back to Dun Lorieg without the experience and treasure she had earned earlier that morning.

**\/**

Same Day: September 19th, 2014

Theta Root Town: Dun Lorieg

3:50 pm

Shay logged in, back from his afternoon cram session, and checked his mail. He saw Teeval's name, the collateral damage of his last job, as the sender of one of the letters. He clicked it curiously and read it skeptically. It read:

Shay:

Your skills this morning were impressive. I would like to hire you to take care of some of my enemies. I'll meet you at "Dog-Dancing Malevolent Tri-Pansy" tonight at 4 pm. I'll give you the details there, and I'll bring plenty to pay you with as well.

Consider it

Shay closed his mail inbox. His eyes gleamed with the reflection of the Chaos Gate where he stood, and his own revelations of insatiable greed. He no longer cared about the final part of payment for his last mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shay appeared on the field of his recent worksite and saw the brown wolf-girl, Teeval, standing alone in the meadow. She turned to him, devoid of soul, and whispered "Please, you'll have to come closer if you want to find out about your next job."

Shay had barely advanced two feet before Teeval dealt a duplicate blow to the one she had used on the lizard monster attacking her little more than a day before.

Shay heard her in the same way she had heard him before, but now the tables were turned. "I told you I'd kill you if you called me Puppy'" He blacked out.

The real shay cussed in front of his computer screen, humiliated by his gullibility. He had been walloped by one of his side-targets. Silence consumed the room as he left to prepare his dinner and calm down.

**\/**

5 Days Later: September 24th, 2014

Delta Root Town: Mac Anu

5:00 pm

Shay escaped his shame into an alternate server. The faint light of the eternal sunset in this town barely illuminated to water flowing through the area, making it almost indistinguishable from the stone walkways. He wandered into the square of the town, on the exact opposite side of the village from the swirling Chaos Gate. He froze instantly as he saw Blathnat standing in the farthest, dankest corner of the square. Suddenly, he recollected a miniscule snippet of information. Blathnat still owed him a spear. "Yo, Blathnat! Long time no see!" Shay projected across the plaza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blathnat looked toward Shay across the sparsely populated meeting place. They both strode calmly toward each other, meeting a little off from the center of the area. As soon as he was close enough, Shay inquired, "Do you have the res--!" he was cut off by Blathnat clasping handcuffs around his wrists.

"What are you doing! Blath--…augh…" He was double over and moaning. Blathnat had kneed him in the stomach.

"Your player character is hereby seized for violation of the Terms of Use. You have been proven to have assassinated players for profit, which is punishable by character deletion and a six-month user suspension. Any resistance will be considered on offence to the authority of the Crimson Knights and the Administration. Goodbye, Setanta'" and with that, Shay's screen went black.

**\/**

"Bloody…heck…" Dazed and confused, Shay stared at the blank screen, hoping for his character to be there. He rebooted the hard-drive, despite the noisy protests from his computer. He logged into "Fragment" again, seeing the character data selection screen. All that was there was "NO DATA" Not one sign that the character that he had used for so long was gone without a trace. He checked the New Data button, but the computer responded with an "Access Denied" message. Blathnat had arranged a sting on him. He had been caught. The realization hit him hard. No "Fragment" for the next six-months, he would never be Setanta or see Connla again. He would be too embarrassed to face Rostam again, he had warned him time and time again of the consequences of his actions.

For lack of anything else to do, he settled into some homework.

**\/**

6 Months Later: March 24th, 2015

Delta Root Town: Mac Anu

7:00 pm

Since his suspension from the game, Shay had molded into a routine of studying. He had nothing else to do with his free time in the last six-months. Now he was a model student. To top it all off, now whenever he played "Fragment" he abided strictly by the laws. The meant no player killing with his new inexperienced Twin Blade, Sora.

The End? Far From It.


	5. AN Game Over Continue?

Hey there homies! I think it is time you know where this story originated from, so here I go. The actual story is, in fact a fanfic, no duh, but it has really thick roots into Celtic mythology. Go nuts and look up Setanta on wikipedia on your own time. (I'm too lazy to explain it!)

Anywho, I wrote this story as an LA project and since then I've been hooked on writing fanfics. My friends said I should post it here, so I begged my dad for this account. Long story short, I posted it. Anywho, the LA project bit of it ended at th' first four chappies, but I left it open ended. If you guys would like me to continue on it, please post whether or not you would like it to continue or not. Thanks much! Flail away! Happy flailing!


End file.
